When You Walk Out of My Dreams
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: Ipod shuffle mode challege: 10 drabbles based on 10 randomly selected songs. SLASH!


**When You Walk Out of My Dreams**

**Summary: **_Challenge_: 1.) Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2.) Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. 3.) Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! 4.) Do ten of these, then post them.

**Disclaimer: **I honestly think that I've used every humorous way to say that I don't own anything. So I'm just going to say that I don't own anything. And the title comes from the song "Unmistakable" by the Backstreet Boys.

**Rating:** Goes from K to... well I'd say more like T+, but since that isn't an actual rating, I'm just gonna have to say M. I have some pretty dirty songs on my Ipod.

**Pairing:** TIVA! lol, Relax, I'm just kidding. Although you should yell at UnstoppableForce, she was trying to convince me to write one! No, this is Gibbs/DiNozzo, as always.

**Author's Note:** This sucks. At least I'm pretty sure it sucks, this challenge was incredibly difficult to do, and I highly doubt I got it right or did it well, so I apologize. But this seriously went straight from word to here. And if you can't tell, I have terrible, and strange, taste in music. I mean, my favorite musicians are literally Backstreet Boys and Eminem. You really can't get much different than that (And by that, I mean comparing the two of them. Really, the only similarity between the two is that they're all white). Ok, done rambling now. But I apologize for my lousy challenge writing skills.

* * *

Follow Me – Uncle Kraker

He didn't know how this whole thing started. He didn't know why this whole thing started. But every night he managed to find himself here.

Tony would smile when he opened the door, and Gibbs just could never stop after that. He knew that it was wrong. He hated it when his wife slept with another man, hell it broke his heart. And now here he was, doing the same thing to Holly. But he just couldn't care, and neither did DiNozzo.

He wouldn't stay, though. After he was spent, completely sated, he would grab his clothes and leave. Tony never asked him to stay. But Gibbs never wanted him to.

Forgot About Dre – Dr. Dre and Eminem

What happened? When did it suddenly become ok for Tony to talk to him however he wanted? When he walked into Autopsy, shouting about the mess that was their last mission. True, Tony had been his agent for years, and had been his lover for almost as long, but that didn't give him the right to say whatever he wanted.

Gibbs was the team leader for a reason. He made a decision and he followed through. Could Tony have done that?

He went home after everything was done, wanting nothing more than to work on his boat, but damn his finger was broken. There was no way he could work the sander. Tony stood there, and Gibbs didn't say anything.

The Ghost of You – My Chemical Romance

Tony looked up from his desk at Gibbs. He looked the same, nothing changed. But he wished that he had. He wished that there was something, anything, to tell him that the older man missed him. Something.

Last night he ended it. Because he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't act like all they had was something physical. He wanted something more. He never said it, he probably should have, but he couldn't handle the rejection. Ending things now just seemed like the safer choice. It may kill him, but he knew that he would be worse if he waited for Gibbs to grow tired of him.

When work ended, he went home to his apartment. It didn't even feel like home anymore. No, home because a house with a boat in the basement.

Girls All the Bad Guys Want – Bowling for Soup

They always watched him. They always smiled at him. Every woman wanted Tony DiNozzo, with his bright green eyes and his smile that just brightened up any room. He dressed to kill. And he was athletic. He was quite possibly the most perfect man ever.

And he saw Gibbs as nothing more than his boss.

Gibbs would have given anything to have tony look at him the way he looked at the woman, at Ziva, but he would never seem the older man as anything more than his boss. Most days he was just ready to scream. Every time he saw Tony say something inappropriate to Ziva, or hell, even Abby. Tony was too afraid of Gibbs to make a comment to him.

He should have eased up on being such a cold bastard, but he couldn't. He couldn't change who he was, just like he couldn't get Tony to take a liking to him. Tony was a man, and straight, and a playboy.

Girl on TV - LFO

Tony sat up, unable to sleep. His latest conquest passed out next to him. She snored.

She was beautiful, but Tony's mind was someplace else. Or, more specifically it was with somebody else. Tony would never admit it, but he had fallen hard, at first sight too, if he could get any more pathetic. But there was never going to be anything.

He felt like he was always on his toes, but he couldn't let Gibbs know that he was in love with him. Gibbs was like a super hero, or a God amongst men. And Tony was nothing more than dirt on the bottom of his overly large shoe.

He looked out the window, the sky was clear, the starts shining brightly. He sighed heavily. Closing his eyes, he made a wish. That maybe, just maybe, he could have the chance of a lifetime.

Grind with Me – Pretty Ricky

Sweat poured down his back, the room was muggy and he felt like the heat was trying to kill him. But he couldn't stop. He thrust, over and over again.

His partner threw his head back and groaned. His nails dug into Tony's back while his legs wrapped around Tony's waist, pushing them closer and closer together.

Gibbs flipped them so he lay on top. Without missing a beat, he moved back and forth, riding the younger man. Tony stared directly into his eyes, ignoring the way sweat clung to his upper lip. He grabbed onto Gibbs' forearms, feeling the tight muscles as he held himself up.

He loved this. All of this. Even though the air was thick and he could barely breathe, and the sheets clung to his sweaty body, he wanted this to last forever.

He pushed his hips up as Gibbs came down. "I love you!" He wasn't sure which one said it.

Haven't Met You Yet – Michael Bublé

He walked out of the courtroom, even more miserable than he was when he went in. He had another alimony to pay. Another wife walked out on him, because "he couldn't communicate."

He should just give up on love. He had no luck with it. Four marriage. Three divorces. And one widower-ship. He didn't know why he kept counting. It seemed no matter what he did, he just ended up heartbroken.

But, as pathetic as it was, he didn't want to give up on love. Sure, he hadn't found the one that would last yet, but it didn't mean she wasn't out there. He just couldn't give up.

He didn't want to be alone, that was why he kept getting married, because he was afraid of the lonliness. He just had lousy taste in woman, apparently. But when he found the right girl, he would know it. And he would do everything he could to keep her around.

But as he looked at the green eyes and bright smile across the street, Gibbs realized something. Maybe his problem was he was looking at the wrong gender.

Like Toy Soldiers - Eminem

He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't sit back and watch as people died. He was supposed to stop that terrorist attack. That was his job. He saved lives. And then some stupid bastard would rather kill hundreds of people because he didn't want to risk seeing an attack on TV.

He barely had his memory back when all of this went down. There was so much being thrown at him at once. He had to relive fifteen years all in a day, just for it to end with this. And quite frankly, he was just too damn tired to take anymore.

So he quit. He left the team that he barely even remembered. He knew what Ziva did for him. He knew who Ducky was, how much he cared about him. But it didn't feel as… real as before.

And then there was Tony. Oh he knew Tony. He knew everything about working with him, but there was something more. He just couldn't figure out why his heart leapt when the young man was near him. Or why he had such a strong urge to touch him.

No, he ignored all of it. It was better this way. He dealt with enough guilt over the years. And he wasn't going to let one more coffin rest on his conscious. He just wasn't strong enough anymore.

Celebrity Status – Marianas Trench

Tony was a bit of a diva, wasn't he?

All the fancy clothes, the flashy cars, he hated being in the wilderness. He was the kind of guy you saw on reality shows who made a fool of themselves to entertain all the people watching on television.

He spent far too much time focusing on the physical. All the woman he dated were never more than a size two, he barely dated a girl if she was over thirty.

On the surface, there really didn't seem to be much to Tony DiNozzo. He was as shallow as a person could get. And he would do just about anything for attention, to be noticed.

And yet, he still found his way every night into Gibbs' bed.

Caress Me Down - Sublime

Tony clenched his eyes shut tight. His head was thrown back against the couch. He really had no idea how any of this started. Gibbs just told him to come over, so he did. And the next thing he knew he pants were down to his ankles and Gibbs' hand was wrapped around his ever hardening member.

And man did he know how to give a good handjob.

Tony kept making little noises in the back of his throat at Gibbs did his magic. If he was capable of coherent thought, he would have asked what brought this on. But currently, he was completely incapable of thinking anything other than "ugh, oh god."

Gibbs twisted, Tony shouted.

* * *

**See? Told you this was bad. Now, what I consider a good one of this, would have to be 88silverkeys, and her story, My Forgiver Found the Sun. She seriously nailed this challenge. So when your eyes stop bleeding at my suckiness, you should totally check that one out. Seriously, these stories suck so bad, I can't even toot my own horn and ask you to read one of my other fics. At this point it would just be cruel.**

**Although I am curious to see how many people actually make it to the end with me telling you how lousy this is. It's like how many licks does it take to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop. Can I make it to three before you guys bite my head off? To quote Mr. Owl, "Let's find out."**

**Bob**


End file.
